fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
GeneralHyna/Abilities
Techniques/Magic Special unique skills Meaning skills or abilitys only Bella and her toon freinds can utilize, and cannot be mimiced in anyway. *'Power and ability sharing'-meaning that the hyna squad members can 'give' or to allow other hyna members to borrow there special skills and powers. A common power shared with the hyna squad is being able to heal from all types of injurys, and a enhancd durability. Stratagys Regardless of her happy, gooffy and carefree attitude, Bella is actually quite smart and observent (which was how she has a level of mastery with transforming into her toon freinds), the same with all her toon freinds who share that keen intelect, and such uses that observent mind to create several stratagys that can work with her toon freinds and style of unpredictability. However she keeps that Observent side quiet under a mask of her carefree personality Everything goes! Cartoon unpredictability style Stratagy *Meaning, that all combos are thought on the dot or made up on the spot during the heat of battle. Bella pulls of Combos she can think from her head along side with her toon freinds that can catch the opponet off guard or to create new move stratagys. Cartoon All out attack: 'just as the title said, Bella calls out all her toon freinds for an 'all out attack' where she and all of them beat the heck out of their opponet Imformation stratagys *Using all of her toon freinds abilitys and any resorces she has, Bella and her toon freinds can gather information on a selected target, by stratgically spreading out drones or camera bots, or sending out hyna members as 'scouts' to gather information. Summoning or calling out toon comrads *Becuse of the link/connection she has with all her toon freinds, Bella is capable of summoning out a army of them out of the omytrix, once out, Bella can preform diffrent stratagys and combos with them inside or outside of Battle. *Unlike the omytrix aliens, the toons bonded with Bella lack the omytrix symbol on there person, except on their wrists like a communicaters watch in order to keep connected with one another or to communicate between each other, however they can hide it by absorbing it into there bodys by concentrating. Moves and Abilitys Using her imagination and her toon freinds help Bella is capable of a lot of diffrent things (within cartoon reason of course) *'Trick Room (Pokemon Move): 'A variation of the pokemon move. Using her Mastery of the Fig element, Bella can change the perspective of her target (For example: a person could be walking down a endless hallway, and no matter what, you cant seem to find a door, its as if its gone. Or, a person opens a door and ends up in a field or a diffrent place IE Huro muko or Soul Society or the top of the Hokagi mountains). A secondary ability is that Bella and her toon freinds can also use it to transform into inanimate objects or to create sceans that is scary or plesureable (Which is useful for pranks), even to boost both Bella and the hyna squads habit of cartoon over exerting yelling *'Duel card manifestation: Much like a psychic duelest, Bella and the hyna squad are capable of summoning duel monster cards into reality, and to use magic and trap cards like they are real and cause a real effect in reality. Time Wizard One of Bellas primary summoned Duel monsters henchmen/freind that she or any hyna squad member summons out to play with, help in battle, or use for servitude, all of which, with his 'Mog-like' personality, dosent mind at all, nor dosent mind being a servent. Personality: Behaves like Mog from Final fantacy XIII-2, though instead of saying Kupo, he says 'Time' as a verbal tick. He is also very knowledge able about the historia crux (information that came from Final fantacy XIII-2, but memorized), and is prone to easily panic when overwhelmed or nervous. Powers and Abilitys: Like he is named, he is a master wizard of time, and is capable of rewinding, pausing or fastforwarding time at will, but thanks to Bellas creativity has several other skills in his arsonal that makes him a useful helper and a great assist in battle. Techniques and Abilitys *'Weapon transformation-'''like a weapon in soul eater, and similar to Mogs ability to change into a weapon, Time wizard is capable of transforming into a weapon himself. '''Key Blade (With the keychain 'time clock')'-Its apearance is like the Kingdom key, only the blade is red and the hilt is yellow, but jagged like a gear, with two purple wings at the side (Belonging to Time wizard) the teeth are Jadded like a gear and the keychain resembles the top of Time wizards staff *'Mogs time sensery and revealing abilitys (Final fantacy XIII-2)-'''Like Mog Time Wizard is able to sense any changs in the historia crux, or can sense anyone or anything that is hidden 'beyond time' and is able to reveal them. *'Combinations with Baraggan and Orihimes Shun Shun Rukka-'Becuse both powers are related to time and event, Time Wizard is capable of syncing his power with either side to 'Repeat', 'Rewind', 'Reverse', 'Stop', 'Playback', 'Slow' or "Mega Haste'. How its activated is that The Attack is called, while Time Wizard waves his wand saying the phrase, causing it to be triggered. Ojama Clan The Ojama Clan, Consisting of the three Main Ojamas, Ojama Yellow, Black and Green; the Infamous Ojama Bros, and there Cusions Ojama Blue and Red, are a group of impish little Monsters that once bonded to a human as there spirit partner, they wont let go or leave for any thing of the world. '''Powers and Abilitys:' Pretty much alone they are weak, but when they are together, they can pull of amazing freats of skills and abilitys, but usually, they just swarm or over fill the area to hold down the enemy to prevent them from attacking, or distracting them by Mooning, or being a butt. Relinguished A Idol-like Spell caster of few words, and of a cold exterier, but hides a hidden interer of power, Relinguished though not super willing at times to be pushed into the fray, does so in a Aaronero-like personality, so he can eat creatures to be his shield or power. Personality: A creature of few words, and a limitless pacient attitude, Relinguished, much rather prefers solitary in the dark instead of being summouned out a lot unless its to fuse with the Thousand eyed Idol to form 'Thousand eye restrict'. He holds a mutual freindship with the monsters that have a bellow 500 atk points that are with Chazz, but still prefers to keep to himself in the dark. Powers and Abilitys: His primary Ability is his Effect that allows him to swallow up his enemys and use there attack and deffence points to add to his own strength, and to use as his shield, or to filter there power and fire it out as a blast of magic. Techniques and Abilitys *'Partual fusion:' '''Either Bella or a hyna squad member can channel Relinguished, and can change their arm into Relinguished arm or gain a arm and his wing if they continue from the shoulder onto the back. Thousand-Eyes Idol A dark figure of a Thousand eyes that can see all and sense all, even to glance deep in the hearts of man and of there wicked thoughs. '''Personality: a dark personality figure, that enjoys using his power to feel or touch the dark hearts of man, and a machonist, who enjoys peoples suffering and dispair, though he gets childish if he is inturupted on his sensory feedings. Powers and abilitys: '''With his thousand eyes, he is capable of seeing in all directions, thus making it hard to hit him, he is also able to use his eyes to peer into the hearts of humans and taint them with his dark magics. However it wont work on strong willed people or misers. Thousand Eyes Restrict Created by fusing together Relinguished and Thousand eyes Idol, it brings birth to a horrid and dangerous being of 10000 eyes, that with a glance can freeze a enemy where thery are before absorbing them for there power. '''Personality: due to being a fusion of Relinguished and Thousand Eyes Idol, it contains both of their personalitys, quiet, pacient, Machodic and enjoys peoples dispair when in Battle, but much rather be alone in the dark due to how sensitive his eyes are. Powers and abilitys: 'when all Thousand of his eyes are open he can either paralyze a enemy or cause them to go mad with a illusion that binds them when he touches there forehead with his claws. He can also absorb a enemy to add to his power and strength. Techniques and abilitys *'1000 eyes gaze: Thousand eyes restrict opens all his eyes to cast a beam of paralyzing rays that freezes the enemy in its track; eye contact is necssary and can only work if the victom has eyes, or if there eyes are open. *'1000 eyes gaze Illusion:' Restrict places a claw on the forehead of his victim as all his eyes converge on his stomach to become one eye, as it concentrates on the enemy placing them in a horrid illusion that can shatter the bravest of souls. Has no effect on Strong willed people, or Misers. Transformations skills/combos Depending on what form she is in, Bella is capable of preforming the same abilitys and techniques as the toon she is now at the moment, but however it requires the willingness of her toon freind to help her use the technique and to allow 'partway control' to use it to its full extent of strength. Bella is also capable of preforming combinations with two other hyna squad members to create more effective or dangerous attacks, even to increase poency strength. Channeling Meaning that Bella can focusa aspect power from one of her toon freinds and apply it to her body, other members of the hyna squad can also apply that as well, to help make them stronger. Idol Melody abilitys Bellas Melody Abiltys are similar to how Movie Mask managed to get the entire Police force who was chasing him to dance with him when he sang 'Cuban Pete', her Melody ability is to be able to possess people to get them to dance and sing with the group (though Bella dosent call it possessing, more on the lines of 'relaxing and making them feel the urge to want to join up and dance with the group), she can also motivate the masses to want to join R.I.B-bon when they sing and dance. However it dosent seem to work with the more serious admin guards who have a grudge against the human-toon hybrid and her freinds. Attacks Usually done when in her human form or in her toon form, Bella can use a series of random move or attacks made up by Bella (mostly Bella uses a grapple, form of wresleing or kicks on the opponet). Primary, the attacks are mostly chained together into combos to deliver the heavey set damage, then just unsed individually. 5-Hit Combo Roundhouse Kick Downward kick Upward kick Toonsonian Kick-Bella delivers a hard flying kick onto the enemys face. Toonsonian Chop-'''Bella Delivers a solid neck or head chop onto the enemy knocking them out '''Knee to the stomach-Bella knee kicks her opponet in the stomach Combos Combo moveset Bella or her toon freinds can use in succession with individual attack moves.